Question: Let $\mathbf{a} = \begin{pmatrix} 3 \\ p \\ -1 \end{pmatrix}$ and $\mathbf{b} = \begin{pmatrix} 2 \\ 1 \\ q \end{pmatrix}$ be vectors that are equal in magnitude, and orthogonal.  Enter the ordered pair $(p,q).$
Explanation: Since the vectors are orthogonal, their dot product is 0, which gives us
\[(3)(2) + (p)(1) + (-1)(q) = 0.\]Then $p - q = -6.$

Since the vectors have equal magnitudes,
\[3^2 + p^2 + (-1)^2 = 2^2 + 1^2 + q^2.\]Then $p^2 - q^2 = -5.$  This factors as $(p + q)(p - q) = -5,$ so
\[p + q = \frac{5}{6}.\]We can then solve the system, to obtain $(p,q) = \boxed{\left( -\frac{31}{12}, \frac{41}{12} \right)}.$